One Happy Ending Please
by Lindsay J. Lewis
Summary: PostHogwarts. Hermione left 5 years ago never to see Ron Weasly again. Now she is headed back home to a wedding where she is bound to meet him again. The rating is just to be safe. Now AU due to HP and the Deathly Hallows.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do no own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This story is for entertaniment purpouses only.

¤

Hermione was sitting next to a gentleman who was definitely the champion of eating in her eyes by now. She had even thought of a name for him - Hummingbird. Not because he was as tiny but because he could probably eat as much as he weighed. Just when she thought he would stop he would just call the stewardess and ask for another helping. Do they have limits to how much you can eat on a plane? If they didn't, they should. This man was probably counting for two people already. She was annoyed to no end by the small bits of food that were caught in the mans thick black moustache. Once or twice she thought about mentioning it to him but then decided to try and absorb all she could read from another number of Medicine Magic.  
What was the cleverest witch of her time doing on a plane? Couldn't she just apparate? She had mastered intercontinental apparition years ago. Or travel using a broomstick? Wait! Yes. Flying was out of the question because the distance was too long for that and she still had not mastered sleeping on a broomstick. Although, her flying was remarkably better now thanks to her job. She still couldn't understand the immense pleasure that Harry and Ginny and That Weasly took in it but now she was at least competent in that field.

That Weasly. Ronald Bilius Weasly. That sorry excuse for a man. That utterly unbelievable idiot of a man. Well he was the reason she had left to begin with. The story was long and painful and she didn't want to think about it. 'But you should,' the little voice in her head was telling her. 'Wizarding London is not that small, but it's certainly not big enough to hide from him forever.' The other voice contradicted:' I don't need forever, just two weeks!' The first voice nagged with a biting tone that she was sure scratched her heart a bit, 'You are bound to meet him at the wedding anyway.' Her heart sank at the thought, but she forced it to close itself behind the iron gates where she was safe. She will go to the wedding and she will be strong. Strong and cold as ice.

Yes, the Boy Who Lived was getting married in a week and by no means was she going to miss Harry's wedding. Even if it meant that she would have to possibly be in the same room with That Weasly. She could ignore him, simple as that. Besides she was more that certain that he was already married and had and a big bunch of annoying children whom he would far too busy with, to even notice her. Hermione wondered if he had married that woman she had seen him last with.

The captains voice travelled through the speakers, saying that they should fasten their seatbelts for landing. She would be outside the rainy Heathrow airport in just a matter of minutes, trying to find a taxi to get her to some Muggle hotel. She didn't want to risk going to the Leaky Cauldron. Seeing her old friends from school would just be too much. There would be the knowing and sympathetic looks she would get. Everything that she had ran away from was flooding back. Sympathy. Disappointment. Anger.

The wheels of the plane hit the ground softly but noticeably. She looked out of the window. 'Of course. What else? For once I could have been lucky enough with the weather, but no.' Having left London when she was 18 she had no clothes left for this climate. Hermione was praying to all the gods, that she could catch a taxi outside, although seeing the huge line of people before her waiting anxiously to get through the passport check, she doubted that seriously. Apparating to a Muggle hotel probably would not be a good idea either.

The line in front of her was moving slowly. The Hummingbird was swaying from one foot to the other, trying to decide which foot he was more comfortable on. Hermione stared disbelievingly as he dug in his pockets to find something. Chocolate. Impossible! The Hummingbird turned towards her and asked, with his mouth full and little bits of chocolate decorating his moustache once more, if she wanted some. She forced her lips to curve ever so little and declined quite politely in her opinion. She was almost the last one in the line, except the family of Brazilians - a beautiful woman with her husband and 5 children. The youngest child was just an infant and - obviously very tired from the long flight - screaming from the top of its lungs. The overweight gentleman in front of her was now having his passport checked and Hermione saw him grunt disapprovingly as they asked him to put his bar of chocolate away for a few moments. She looked behind her and saw the man embrace the woman with the child gently and whisper something to her. Hermiones Portuguese was close to perfect now, after 5 years and she made out the words- I love you. The rest of the 4 children started fighting over something that exact moment and the man told them to break it up. Before she knew it, Hermione had asked the family to switch places with her so they would be next. She could go last. Nobody knew when she was arriving. There was nobody waiting for her.

Finally she was through the identification check, had grabbed her bag and was walking through the sliding doors into the waiting area. It was almost deserted due to the late hour. A few airport employees, the Brazilian family was getting into the only taxi she saw outside, a woman with beautiful long hair was standing with her back to her, looking at the family getting in and a man was reading The Financial Times by a nearby table.

"Hermione!" before she knew it the elflike creature with unbelievably long tresses had thrown her arms around her neck almost choking her. " You are so tanned! And dressed so highly inappropriately for our weather!"

"Ginny! I… How did you know I was coming?" She was quite taken aback. She had just decided yesterday that she would be coming. She most certainly had not told anybody about it.

Ginny winked mischievously. "I have connections. Merlin's beard Hermione! If I didn't know it was you I would not have recognised you! You are…tanned is an understatement. You are…brown! Have you completely forgotten about our weather here? Who would come to Britain wearing shorts? Really!"

Ginny was hopping from one subject to the other so fast that Hermione's head was spinning. " I didn't have a place to transfigure them. The heat was killing me when we took off from Rio."

"My my! If it weren't you I would think that you spend your days on the beach with those sexy Brazilian studs." She winked at Hermione. " But you can tell me all the details about them later." She had a devilish glint in her eyes. Ok off to the Apparition Booth with you."

"Apparition Booth? Excuse me?"

"Oh right! You haven't heard! The Ministry set those up a few years back so we wouldn't have to worry so much about the Muggles and everything. Invisible to Muggles of course."

Ginny was now walking very fast and Hermione was trotting next to her to keep up. The sign pointed toilets to the right and so they obediently turned. Ginny entered without looking twice.

"Ginny!" The younger woman had alreadysucceeded herand had stepped into the room. "Bloody hell!" Hermione caught up with her and pulled her sleeve. "This is for that part of the community who never forget their pencil when they leave home!"

Ginny looked at her, then burst out laughing. "By that you mean men? By Gods, someone's humor has more of an edge to it than when we last met! Yes, yes I know. They thought that one booth would be enough and seeing as when they voted then the majority was of course of the male species then the only booth is in here."

"But where are we going? Not the Burrow, I hope?" The stress she hoped she was hiding so well behind her carefree attitude was evident to Ginny. She smiled at Hermione. "Do you honestly think that a 22-year-old woman such as myself would want to live under the constant supervision of my parents and older brothers who can jump into my room any time they please? Especially if a girl has a boyfriend much similar to the one I have the pleasure of dating?" Her face lit up as she spoke of her special someone. Hermione made a mental note to inquire for further details later. 'But not too much further. After all,you wouldn't want to imagineyour brother...almost brother... Stop!'

"Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded in reply and they apparated with two soft pops.

¤

"Well, welcome to my humble home," Ginny said waving her arm and throwing the keys on a small table in the hall. At, what seemed to be the speed of light, she had already floted(she actually might have) from the hall to the kitchen

"Are you hungry 'Mione?"

Hermione walked slowly towards the kitchen, at the same time exploring the small apartment. Near the door there was a coat rack, as small table and a mirror on the wall. The wallpaper was a warm beige and the soft lights in the hall accented it beautifully. Ginny had always had good taste. Nothing too much - just the right amount. In the end of the hall there wasa living room with an open kitchen. She saw three doors and assumed that one lead to Ginny's bedroom and the other to the bathroom while thethird one was unmistakeably the door to the balcony.

"Hermione Granger!"

She flinched. "Yes Professor MacGonagall!"

Ginny laughed softly. "I knew her voice would bring you back from wherever you were wandering. So do you want to eat or not?" She eyed the young woman before her sceptically. "You look like you have found a new cult - anorexia."

"Ginny! I eat! Shut it! And for your information…"

"All right, all right!" She raised up her hands in defeat. "Some pasta?"

"Your famous pasta? Of course!" Ginny beamed as she waved her wand over the pot, heating it. With a few swishes of the wand she had set the table and opened two bottles of butterbeer.

Hermione grabbed one immediately. "Oh how I've missed this," she said and gulped some liquid down.

Ginny dropped the wooden spoon she was holding. "Are you kidding?"

"No. They have never heard of butterbeer in Brazil. The thought I was bonkers when I asked for it in the grocery stores." Hermione imitated the salesgirls expressions. Ginny giggled involuntarily.

"Oh I've missed having you around so much Hermione." Her face was a mixture of sadness and happiness with a small pinch of regret. "We all have."

"Please Ginny. Let's not get teary just yet. I think I'll have to have a few more of these," she pointed towards the bottle of butterbeer in her hand, "before I can take that path down the memory lane." She was twirling the bottle in her hands, letting her thoughts wonder. And wonder thay did - to the thing she had almost forgotten.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "I brought gifts. I'll get them before I forget." She was back in a minute with two things - a pack of coffee and a bottle.

"I was hoping you would bring coffee. I've heard so much about Brazilian coffee, but what is in the bottle?" Hermione just smiled at her.

"Seriously. Tell me. You are starting to scare me. Before you left you hardly ever drank, now you are bringing me a whole bottle full of … something. If ever, the old Hermione would have brought me some wine that was extra special because it would only be made in some monastery in southern France. The old Hermione never swore or referred to certain parts of a mans body. You have done both. Out with it!"

"I brought you some tequila. Do you have lemons?" Ginny nodded and eyed the bottle curiously. "Do you have salt?" Ginny nodded and now furrowed her brow towards the bottle.

"Ok we'll try that out later. But now: EAT! You look like you are about to collapse!" Ginny announced all that in quite a demanding tone.

"Poor Harry." Hemione mumbled quietly to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Hermione even managed to blush and look innocent.

They ate Ginny's magnificent pasta (Hermione wouldn't stop complimenting her about it, saying that it was now even better than 5 years ago) and drank the butterbeer that she had missed so much. Hermione told Ginny about her work in Brazil and the three years she spent in medical school studying to be a medi-witch. Ginny gave her an overview of the latest going-ons and doings of the British wizarding community.

"So what exactly do you do there? I know you are an archaeologist but you are sort of tongue-tied about the whole thing or am I mistaken?" She got up from the table and brought out Ogden's Firewhisky and two whiskey glasses.

"When did you grow to like that stuff?" Hermione remembered that Ron had been quite fond of it.

"Since Ron brought me a bottle once when I had gotten into a huge fight with my boyfriend."

Hermione gulped and started hastily opening the bottle. "I'm sorry." Ginny looked down at her friend who was now pouring a bit too much whiskey into both glasses and spilling some on the table.

"No matter." Hermione lifted her glass and said: "To old times!" Ginny repeated and they both drank.

"Well some of…actually…most of the things I do in Brazil are classified. I do some undercover work for the Ministry and some archaeological work for the Brazilian Wizarding Government. I guess they hired me because I had the top marks in Ancient Runes and at that moment I didn't want to stay in Rio longer that I had to. So the job at archaeological excavations was perfect for me. Soon after that The Ministry contacted me and asked me if I would agree to helping them. Well my last job didn't pay that well so I agreed to help… I am really sorry I can't tell you much more." She eyed her long-time friend apologetically.

"It's okay. I am used to that. Ron works for… Never mind. I want to hear more about the men anyway." Ginny grinned widely and smiled wickedly.

"Ah what is there to tell, dear?" Hermione said in a bitterly mysterious tone.

"Oh do stop that!"

"What? Stop what dear?"

"Trying to sound like my grandmother. You don't honestly expect me to believe that you have lived in celibacy all these years?" The woman from across the table was staring at Hermione, looking like she couldn't even imagine life like that. "You honestly don't expect me to believe that there has not been a man in your life?"

"Well not all of us are engaged to a certain raven-haired hero who ravished them whenever they feel like it." Ginny continued to look at her as if she hadn't noticed Hermiones offer to change the subject. "You are not going to let this go, are you?" Hermione took a sip of her whiskey and testingly chanced a look in Ginny's direction.

"No. Not a chance in hell." Ginny smiled warmly. "I want to hear about your gorgeous husband and beautiful children and your nice house with a white picket fence and your pet parrot." She raised her eyebrows mockingly at a certain curly-haired witch.

"Parrot? You should know me better than that by now."

"Sorry. Once I complained to Harry that I was rather lonely when he was away with the Quiddich team again and he suggested I get a parrot," Ginny said rather sheepishly. "But now - out with the rest of it."

"There is no gorgeous husband, ok Gin?"

"He's an unattractive bookworm? That ought to make Ron feel better."

"No there is no husband nor are there any children. And would you kindly please not mention him in my presence? Thank you." Hermione took a great swig out of her glass and gulped it down without the blink of an eye.

"Alright. His name was Raoul. The first year I started medical school in Rio. He was nice. Showed me around, taught me things every proper Brazilian ought to know. We were the perfect couple in everyone's eyes - both medical students, both young, beautiful and happy. Fairy tale. It was just a few months after your brother and my heart was still aching but I was getting on with my life. I had already convinced myself that I was as head-over-heels in love with Raoul as he was with me. So this went on for about six months or so. We were moving fast. Actually we were not only moving fast - we were moving in together."

Hermione took the bottle of whisky and poured herself some more of the caramel coloured liquid. 'God I need strenght. But maybe it will be better if I tell someone? After allit has been a long time and this is Ginny.' Another voice in her head was nagging: 'But it has been a long time since you were with Ron and that still hurts doesn't it? Well, Ron was different. How? Because you love him. Because I used to love him. We all know that's not true. We all? I'm having a conversation with two voices in my head. This can't be good.'

She took a gulp and squeezed it down. "I haven't told this to anyone. You have to promise me Ginny, that for as long as you live, you won't tell a soul." Ginny nodded silently and Hermione continued. "After about a month or so… Well there was one practice that was cancelled from the end of the day. I was terribly happy of course, because me and Raoul had not seen each other the whole weekend and I knew he would be back from visiting his parents. So I apparated back home…only to find out that Raoul already had company - my only friend in Rio besides Raoul - Francesca."

Hermione watched the liquid swirl round and round in her glass as she moved it and then raised the glass to meet Ginny's: "To men and to girls who know that they are like socks - you should know when they start to smell and that's the time to throw them into the laundry." She gulped down her drink and added as an afterthought, "Although, maybe it's true about women too?"

"Oh I'm so sorry 'Mione. You have the worst luck!"

Hermione simply shrugged.

"Was that worth throwing perfectly good 5 minutes away?" She smiled and Ginny could see the sadness in her eyes.

As the night rolled on they managed to drain the big bottle of whiskey, laugh until their stomachs hurt and gossip like only two old friends could.

"D'you know Lavender owns a club?"

"Club? What kind of club? For what? What's it called? Loonies only?" That comment was followed by the hysterical laughter of two women.

"No, no. Actually it is situated right next to the Ministry of Magic. Guess what its called?"

"Hmm that is a tough one, but I'll go with Lavenders logic: The Ministry?"

"YES!" They laughed like two old witches from a Muggle movie.

Ginny gazed towards the clock on the wall and saw that her hand was creeping towards sleep.

"Oh Hermione this has been so much fun but I really have to be at work tomorrow… And it is already…" she eyed her Muggle wristwatch "…4! My god!"

"Where did you get that?" Hermione was pointing towards her watch.

"Dad went Christmas shopping in a Muggle 'department store'. I was lucky to have escaped with this, I suppose. I hope you don't mind sleeping on the sofa? R….I mean some people have told me it is very comfortable."

Hermione smiled at her childhood friend who was looking a bit nervous and uncomfortable because she didn't have a guestroom to offer her. "Of course I don't mind. I'll just go out for a quick smoke." She pointed towards the door of the balcony.

"Hermione! You didn't use to smoke!"

"Yeah well… I needed to punch up my tough girl image and it was either that or getting my hair highlighted. Smoking is easier to maintain." Ginny stared at her in utter disbelief which caused Hermione to drop the easy tone. "Look. I didn't use to do a lot of things 5 years ago." She whiskered a pack of cigarettes of her pocket.

As she was closing the doors to the balcony she heard Ginny hit the kitchen table forcefully with her fist and grunt: "I am going to kill Ron!"

¤

Thank you for reading!

The last bit about getting the hair highlighted is from House MD. I acknowledge that I am not half as talented as David Shore and Doris Egan, so therefore I acknowledge its theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ginny! Ginny!" He entered Ginny's apartment and noticed a weird pair of boots which looked like they would suit well for camping or something of the sort.

'Funny. I thought Ginny was getting married, not going camping. Maybe Harry has developed a weird liking for camping boots? He shrugged off the thoughts about Harry and his sister. Once he had apparated to Ginny's apartment without checking with her first. He was not about to make the same mistake twice, so he decided on making as much racket a possible to warn them of his arrival.

"Ginny! Do you think the animals are going to heal themselves today, just because you and Harry have decided that you are going to have a honeymoon rehearsal?"

He made it to the living room and saw that someone as sleeping on the sofa.

'What's this? They had a fight? Ginny made Harry sleep on the sofa? That be a fist. Damn! Mom'll have kittens when she hears. She's so fussed about the wedding even without this. Every time I see them I feel like I have walked in on at least a heated snogging session if not more and now they are fighting? Just a mere 2 weeks before the Big Day?'

The someone groaned in their sleep under the covers and said something in Portuguese or Spanish, as far as Ron could tell.

'What? Harry brought another woman HERE? Or maybe they had some kind of a weird trio… NO! This is your sister and best mate you are thinking about!'

His fury got the best of him and he pulled off the covers. The someone was lying on her tummy and her silky nightgown was riding up on her thighs so it barely covered her bum. Ron stared in awe. Even his mouth was hanging open.

'Ginny and…'

Before he could for a coherent thought, the someone was suddenly on her two feet and pointing her wand at his chest.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to…" That was about all he could splutter out before the someone flipped her hair out of her face.

"Hermione!"

Ron. Ronald Weasly. Ronald Bilius Weasly. She had registered him shouting but had assumed it was just a very twisted dream she was having thanks to the alcohol she had consumed the previous night. But no. She was obviously not one of fate's favourites. This could only happen to her. The one person she didn't want to see would just happen to march in and find her in this utterly and completely defenceless position. Flaming red hair that was a bit bleached by the sun, freckles, has more of a tan than when she last saw him .

'Where did he get tanned? Was he taller? Or was he more muscular? What on earth are you thinking woman! You hate him! Hate! Got it?'

"Oh this is too much! My head is throbbing like mad, I wished to avoid you until the wedding day and now you've barged in on this godforsaken hour while I am half naked! How did you find out I was coming and why are you here?" Hermione was staring at him with so much hate he thought he would drop down dead at the same moment, but all he could do was stare at her.

"What are you staring at? Oh you chose this moment because now you have the advantages, right? I am naked and you're fully clothed. Nice Weasly, nice!"

Ron managed to close his mouth and decided to clear his brain of the coherent thoughts that were forming there because as far as he could tell Hermione was winning this battle of words.

"Weasly? Since when am I Weasly to you Hermione? And I didn't know you were coming. Speaking of you coming… Why haven't I been informed of your arrival from The End of Never land back to London? Don't you think I have a right to know?"

He took a step forward and pointed his index finger towards Hermione as if this was going to get his meaning through.

"You? Have a right to know?" Hermiones brows were almost melting together with her hairline by now. "Have you completely lost your marbles Weasly?"

"Lost my marbles? NO! But I think you might have!"

"No, no. This is too much so early in the morning. I need a cigarette…" Hermione was mumbling to herself but Ron heard it anyway.

"Cigarette? Hermione!"

"Oh I really don't need a mother right about now!_ Petrificus Totalus!_ " Ron's body went rigid and he fell to the floor with a thump. "But I'll be sure to let you know when I am in desperate need of nagging and overprotective anger bursts!"

At that exact moment Ginny stepped in.

"What the hell? Oh its you Ron." She calmed visibly and cast her brother a look full of amusement and false pity. Then she started to pull a huge sweater (probably Harry's) on. Ron's eyes darted wildly from one woman to the other. One in a threateningly skimpy nightgown and the other one pulling on a huge sweater over her matchingly skimpy nightclothes.

"I need a smoke." Hermione padded towards the balcony. Rons eyes never left her. 'She was right. This is too much.'

¤

_"Finite Incantatem!"_ Ginny helped Ron up.

"Cloud you so kindly tell me, big brother, what brings you here on this godforsaken hour?" Ron was still casting glances toward the balcony door. He could see Hermione - HIS Hermione- puffing out smoke like the Hogwarts Express.

"Godforsaken hour! I am sorry Ginerva Wealsy if you still don't know what the right time is, even though you do have two time tellers." He pointed towards her wizards clock which was pointing to LATE and her watch which currently read 10 o'clock.

"Its 10 already! My god! I'm going to be so late!"

"Hate to correct you but you already are terribly late, sister dear."

"Wait. What day is this?"

"Wednesday." Ron was barking out answers like a raged pitbull.

"Ronnie! This is my day off! Didn't you read the sign on the door of my business?"

"Well, no. But there is something wrong with Pig and I didn't have time to read the bloody signs you hang up!"

"Alright. Calm down! I'll swing by the office later and examine him. Just leave him with me for the time being."

"Calm down? Have you noticed HER out there on the balcony? That's bloody Hermione! Hermione Granger? Remember? Do you have the sudden urge to explain Gin? What on earth is my Hermione doing on your balcony imitating a locomotive?"

"You said my Hermione!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"NO I DID NOT!" Ron's face wascrimson from the rage he was feeling. He breathed in an out a few timesto calm himself. "Now Ginny would you please be so kind to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"Hermione is my friend and she can visit whenever she pleases." Ron stared at her so hard that Ginny believed green boils would erupt on her face. "She's here for my wedding."

"And you haven't even thought about informing ME?"

"I fail to see how it is your business anymore where Hermione is."

"Excuse me? Ginny are you a raving lunatic?"

"No. But it seems to me you are about to turn into one. I can already see the first signs. Do you want a sedative?" Ginny was looking amused and defensive at the same time. "If Hermione pleases she will search you out."

"Ginny! Could you fix up a sobering potion?" Hermione had poked her head in through the glass doors of the balcony.

"Sure thing."

"Sobering potion? Have you two been drinking?" Ron sounded scandalised as he was starting around. His eyes found the empty butterbeer bottles alongside the whisky bottle.

"That? You two drank all that? Merlin's beard! That could've taken down a troll!"

"Ron! Leave Pig here and go. Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Ron wasn't paying any attention to her, instead he was staring at Hermione through the glass doors.

"What's happened to her? She's nothing but skin and bones."

Ron sounded very concerned and Ginny was torn between the pain so evident in her brothers face, and the fact that she had promised Hermione she wouldn't have to meet Ron before the wedding. Since Ron was already in her apartment, Ginny deduced that it would be her mission to spare Hermione any more descomfort.

"I'll…I'll owl you later ok?"

Ron's face betrayed that he was not going anywhere.

"Come on Ron. She is obviously willing to spend the rest of the day out there, unless you leave."

Ron cast glance in Ginny's direction and proceeded towards the balcony.

"Oh no Ron! No you won't." But the person being called after was already wrenching the doors to the balcony open and stepping outside.

Hermione stared him straight in the eye with eyes so full of hate that Ginny believed Ron would find himself soon somewhere in the Kalahari desert.

Hermione expected him to say something, anything but instead he took the cigarette from between her lips, stepped on it and was gone before she could register.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Ginny sounded worried.

'Didn't I promise Hermione just yesterday that she would not have to see my brother? Well now that Ron knows she is back in London, he isn't about to make keeping my promises to Hermione easy.'

Hermione was definitely shaken, surprised and something else Ginny could not quite make out from her eyes. She thought she saw pain and love? But the next moment Hermione cast a look down onto Diagon Alley and when she looked back into Ginny's eyes it was all gone. Nothing. The mask was back on.

"Oh I'm fine. He just wasted a perfectly good cigarette, that's all." She even managed to smile. If Ginny had not witnessed the moment before she would have thought it never existed.

'So this is how good you are at hiding your feelings Hermione.' She wasn't about to interrogate Hermione about how she actually felt after seeing Ron again over 5 years.

Hermione interrupted her thoughts saying that she was going to take a shower.

"Dou you want a towel?"

"Wow. Harry really is rubbing off on you, isn't he?" She winked at Ginny. "You are so Muggleish. Towel. I haven't been offered a towel in … 5 years. But I'll just use my wand, thanks."

Ginny looked down onto Diagon Alley and sighed. 'Things would have been so different if…'

She shuddered and hopped from one foot to the other feeling the cold stone under her feet. She cast a permanent warming charm on the stones and looking pleased with herself conjured a table and two chairs, although she had already decided to take Hermione to the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast.

She let herself have a quiet moment of memories, looking down at Diagon Alley and remembering how they had all bought books, wands and robes for school. How they had gone to Floren Fortescues to have ice cream, to the broom shop to gaze at the new brooms with all other Quiddich fans, the Leaky Cauldron for strong butterbeers and as time went on. And then when she thought they could finally have a normal quiet life…

"I'm done Ginny and all ready to wreak havoc on the shops of London." Hermiones voice floated to the balcony. "What exactly do you have planned? Muggle London? Diagon Alley? Dress fittings? Picking out the flowers for your bouquet?" She stepped onto the balcony in one of Ginny's bathrobes. "Hope you don't mind? I picked the one I could not see through." She smiled devilishly at her friend.

"Well…yes… Me and Harry… got a little carried away…. Must have forgotten it." She blushed the infamous Weasly blush and looked towards a man trying to sell balloons that shouted compliments every 5 seconds. "Actually the dress is being taken care of and we can add a few final touches before the wedding if we want to."

"Being taken care of? Add a few final touches? Ginny? Would you care to explain?" Hermione was looking slightly confused. If it had been her wedding she would have made sure that everything, absolutely everything was going smoothly, but Ginny didn't seem the slightest bit concerned about her dress which was, after all, the main concern for many women. She conjured up two mugs of hot chocolate which twirled a bit and then settled down to sit (literally, they had two little legs) before them on the table.

"Alright. Now out with it!" Hermione took a seat at the table and inhaled the fresh smell of the hot chocolate

"Umm.. Fleur is designing it."

"Fleur? As in Fleur Delacour?"

"No. As in Fleur Weasly, remember? I hear she has her own line of clothes now in France and she is quite good. Lavender filled me in and was awfully excited when she heard that Fleur agreed to design my dress. I have to admit that the top that Lavender was wearing looked good but a wedding dress is a whole different thing." She turned her worry-filled eyes towards Hermione. "I mean… It's my special day but I just couldn't tell Fleur that I didn't want her to do my dress when we talked through the fire last week. You should have seen her. I bet she would have jumped if she could have but seeing as she was kneeling in front of the fire because she is so far along she couldn't quite manage that."

Hermione laughed. "She's pregnant?"

"Yes. Again. I don't know what she and Bill are doing." The woman before her rolled her eyes.

"Well, I have quite a good idea…" Hermione teased.

"Oh shut up. You disgusting woman. Bill is my brother!" Ginny also giggled. "Well, actually its not that I don't like Fleur…"

"Well, yes I can see that. You used to call her Phlegm. Fleur is a major improvement."

"…its just that I hope I don't look like a fashion freak." Ginnygazed downtoward her pink toenails. "If I do…will you help me make some last minute changes?"

She stared hopefully at her friend who was giggling madly, obviously imagining Ginny as a fashion freak.

Hermione managed to control her laughter a bit and reassured Ginny, saying that she would conjure up a whole new dress if she had to.

"Wow. What have you mixed in this? Its great … especially on a morning like this." Ginny was currently making strange faces as she was trying to guess what the secret ingredients of Hermiones hot chocolate were.

"Well Sherlock, any luck?" Hermione sipped her drink looking very pleased with herself.

"Hmm…lemon peel?" She concentrated and tried once more. "And something spicy?"

"Yes. Lemon peel and chilli powder and a little bit of ginger. The best for a small cold, loneliness or hangover." She swallowed another gulp. "One more cigarette and I'll be ready for the day. Where to first?"

Hermione noticed the disapproval in her friends eyes but decided to ignore it as she lighted another one "to start her day".

"You know…Ron compared you… "

"Don't want to know what HE thinks. Don't care what HE thinks." The woman sitiing across the table from Ginny, wore the mask of indifference so perfectly, you might have thought that she actually didn't know the person they had just been talking about.

"Alright, alright. Well… first I think we'll go to Muggle London. I've really grown to love some shops. We'll meet Harry for lunch…well late lunch, that is. You do want to see Harry, right?" Seeing Hermione nod eagerly in agreement she continued, "… and then hit Diagon Alley. We'll swing by here, compare our newly found treasures and off to the Burrow for dinner."

"What? Wait, wait. Burrow? Dinner? No. Definitely not." Hermione inhaled such a large amout of smoke, that Ginny thought she wanted to finish her cigarette

"Why not? Mom will hex me when she finds out that you were in London as much as two weeks before the wedding and I didn't give her the chance to stuff you with food. Looking at you now I think she'll want to do that even more than before."

"Ginny…It's not Molly and Arthur…You know that…I'd love to see them." Hermione's mask was crumbling a bit, as she turned to look down at the bustling Diagon Alley, attempting to fight tears.

"Wait. You think that Ron still lives at the Burrow, don't you?" Seeing Hermiones confused look she burst out laughing. "No. He has his own flat now. Much too big for one person you ask me… Well, I'm blabbering. You're coming and that's final. We'll bring Harry so we can save you from their interrogation, okay?"

"Alright, alright Ginny." How could the little witch speak so much in so few breaths? "You make my head spin."

"Harry says the same thing but then I am wearing considerably less clothes."

"Okay. I did not HAVE to know that. Harry is still like a brother to me, remember?" Hermione put out her cigarette and got up. "Alright. Off to the shower with you. We've wasted enough time if we want to make it to the Burrow by dinner time."

"The shower? Do I smell," Ginny asked jokingly. "Well alright. You go and pick out some clothes from my closet. You can't go out looking like… well…like you did yesterday."

"What? What did I look like?"

"Well…like the woman from the Muggle movie…what was she called… hmm…gosh…Harry and I rented the video once…. Ahh…right… like Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider."

"Ginny!"

The one being called after in a shocked voice had however fled the balcony and headed towards the bathroom as fast as she could.

¤

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoyed, though. I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism but flames are just pointless in my eyes and will go unnoticed, so don't bother. Don't you just wish, that sometimes you could just freeze the whole moment or some people in it? I do.

I appreciate the time you have taken to read. Thank you all, who bothered to review the first chapter.

Lindsay.


	3. Chapter 3

¤

Warm water was splashing down her body and at that exact moment Ginny Weasly hated the thought of going shopping. The hot chocolate had cured her enormous hangover (she usually just drank some wine or a few cocktails during a party) but her body was reluctant to start the day after an insufficient amount of sleep. It wasn't as if this was the first time of course. Seeing as she and Harry practically lived together it was normal for her to have a slightly short sleeping time but they usually were asleep by at least 1 or 2 o'clock at night, never did they stay up until 4. Well, almost never. Ginny smiled again. Her thoughts, that were dancing around the subject of one Mr. Potter were hot-natured while the water had turned cold.

"Bloody hell!" Ginny hopped out of the shower and pulled her bathrobe on with relief. She padded out of the bathroom, leaving watery footprints all over the floor, only to find Hermione sitting on her bed fully clothed in a pair of jeans and a curve-hugging white T-shirt with a jean jacket she had thrown on her shoulders. Her smile was showing that she was ever so satisfied with herself, but Ginny just couldn't figure out why.

"Oh good! I thought you'd drowned but seeing your fast reaction to temperature changes I would have to admit I was wrong." She smiled sweetly at Ginny's murderous face. " I'll go clean up my nest in the living room."

She got up and started humming as she walked towards the door. The Weasly temper in Ginny struck out, seeing as she wasn't much of a morning person she had already blurted out the words before she could stop herself, "I see you've recovered from Ron's little visit pretty well."

The only indication that Hermione had heard what she said was the fact that she'd stopped humming the moment she heard the word 'Ron'. After 10 minutes when Ginny had put on a pair white linen pants, added a black top and found her jacket she found her friend sitting comfortably on the sofa, reading a magazine about medi-wizarding.

"So…shall we get going?" Ginny was feeling embarrassed about what she had said but she wasn't sure how she should apologise for it or if she should apologise for it. She hadn't meant for it to sound the way it did and it wasn't her business if Hermione didn't want to see or remember (not to mention work out problems with) her brother. But seeing the exchange of looks, not words, between them this morning… The spark from their Hogwarts-time was still there.

Hermione looked up to her and nodded. "Yeah sure. Just one more thing." 'Oh here it comes', Ginny thought.

"Do you have some trainers or shoes I could borrow? Boots would just seem weird."

Relief flooded over the read-headed witch. 'Huh. She isn't pissed off about what I said.' She almost sighed out from relief but was able to stop herself just in time.

"Yeah. Yeah sure." She went to dig in one of the drawers of the cupboard in the hall. "These okay?" She was holding up a pair of white trainers. Hermione put down her magazine and proceeded to the hall to take the trainers from her friend who probably had no idea what kind of a storm was raging in her heart.

'I can't lose my nerve every time someone says his name. I knew the risks when I came here and I have to face the consequences. I just hope Harry, Molly and Arthur will be understanding about my reluctance to discuss the subject. Maybe Ron will just forget he ever saw me this morning? No. Knowing my luck I am sure to bump into him somewhere in the Diagon Alley. Probably him and his wife and their herd of children. That would be simply delightful. Delightful in an awkward and terrible way. Ginny would start talking to him about something and then I would just have to stand there and look his wife and the bunch of little read-headed boys and girls in the eye. Knowing how active Ron used to be in that department I don't doubt he has at least 4 or 5 of them by now. Then one of them would ask their mother who the strange lady is and I would not stand it anymore. I would take out my pack of lifesavers and light one of them. Then She would nudge Ron, and tell him they should get going because She doesn't want her children to have to stand so near to a smoker. He would nod and give me the icy look I say this morning when he yanked the cigarette from between my lips. He would wrap his hand protectively around Her shoulder and walk away, promising to owl Ginny about a family gathering. And…'

"Hermione? Are you going to contribute in our conversation or not? I feel oddly mental talking to myself."

'Shit!' "Sorry. I was just lost in thought. What were you saying?" She noticed that they were already out in the middle of the bustling Diagon Alley.

"I was asking whether you are ok with the my plan."

'Shit! She wants to know how long I haven't been paying attention.' "What was the question?"

"Well, Ron's visit must have affected you more than I thought. I never thought you were still so into him."

Ginny smiled at Hermione with no mercy showing from her eyes. She was starting to like this little game. Ginny had felt sorry for her at the beginning, because she thought Hermione would feel uncomfortable seeing everybody again, because the gossip about Ron's and Hermione's break-up had spread like wild-fire. There had been rumours of their wedding and then suddenly it was over. Since Hermione left the talk quietly died down but now that she was back, if even for a little while, it was sure to be picked up again, if not by anybody else, then for sure by Pravati and Luna. Pravati was in charge of the Daily Prophets society section and Luna had taken up her fathers work after he had retired.

'Merciless devil, that she is.' "I can't understand what you are talking about." She looked straight ahead to avoid Ginny's eyes. 'Do I really hold my heart out for everyone to see?' "So where to first?"

'Smooth Granger. Good.'

"Oh that was genuinely smooth. Well, actually that was the question in the first place. Maybe I should lead the way. You seem to be a little… well… troubled today." Ginny winked at Hermione.

"Ginerva Weasly!"

"Yeeeees?"

"Oh never mind!" Hermione shielded her eyes with a pair of sunglasses that she shoved on her nose a bit too forcefully and then picked up the pace. Ginny, on the other hand smiled knowingly. These are bound to be two very interesting weeks and definitely not because of her wedding.

¤

Harry Potter had just finished training, taken a shower, dressed and talked to a few of his team-mates. He was beginning to get a little worried about Ginny because they had agreed to meet up on the pitch after he was done with the training and go to lunch but she had not yet showed up yet. Usually she was early, especially when she had a surprise for him, like she had said she had today. Ahh, finally she apparated on the other side of the pitch… with someone else. Ginny waved at him and started walking towards him, at the same time talking animatedly to the woman she was with. Harry could have sworn there was something familiar about the woman as they were getting closer, but he couldn't put his finger on it. She was young, in her twenties, very tanned and very skinny. She was wearing huge sunglasses and… Ginny's jeans, top and jacket? Maybe he was just imagining it. He dismissed the thoughts and got up from the bench, because Ginny ran the last few steps and flung herself into his arms, hugging him. His team-mates, the two beaters, Kowalski and Bates, got up too, because they had noticed a possible prey - the young woman with chocolate brown curly tresses who stood a few steps away from himself and Ginny.

"Who's your friend Ginny? She's in danger of terrible pick-up lines."

"Hey baby! Could I have your address? I've lost mine."

"Oh honey! I wish you were a door - I could bang you all night."

"Do you believe in love at first sight or do I have to come again?"

"Nice legs - when are they opened?"

This was of course accompanied by some whistling and howling.

Harry saw the woman lift her eyebrows so high that they came into view from beneath the upper rim of the huge sunglasses.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm not your style - I'm not inflatable."

The faces on Kowalski's and Blake's face were incredible, but Harry missed the fun because he had recognised the voice of his old friend.

"Hermione?"

The woman took off her shades and smiled at Harry shyly, "Hi Harry. It's been a few months."

"A few months? It's been forever! Come here Miss Know-It-All!"

The two friends hugged until Ginny decidedly pulled them apart.

"He is mine. Get your own."

"Right. Me and Harry. That would be incest. Sounds lovely. What do you think Harry?"

"Sure. Ginny don't complain, you have 6 brothers."

Kowalski and Blake shook their heads in defeat and disapparated at the sounds of the three friends laughing.

"Merlin's beard! Have you two bought everything you saw in the shops? Did they close up when you left?"

"No the didn't and we didn't buy nearly as much as we would have wanted to. So after you have taken us out to lunch, dear, we are going to start on the Diagon Alley. Besides, Hermione needs clothes. Yesterday when she came, she looked like Lara Croft."

"Ginny! No I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"Enough. I am starving. You can continue bickering while we are having lunch. How about the Leaky Cauldron? Neville would be delighted."

Ginny sneaked a look in Hermione's direction. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Why not?"

'No I am not okay because we might run into Ron. God, I hope he likes his lunch early as opposed to late, which is now. Well, he likes lunch any time. He likes food any time. And there is one other thing he likes all the time… Stop it! You are not allowing yourself naughty thoughts about your asshole of an ex-boyfriend, are you? Well…although you have to admit…'

"Hermione? Shall we go? What's wrong with you? You were never this lost in thought back at Hogwarts. Well, except for the time you were petrified. Then you weren't a very enthusiastic conversationalist."

Before Hermione could say a word, Ginny piped in, "She and Ron crossed paths today at my place and I should imagine she is still all hot and bothered about it." The little devil inside Ginny didn't forget to add a knowing smile in Hermiones direction.

"Hot and bothered? Excuse me! I hardly think so!" Hermione first crossed her arms on her chest, but then realised she was taking a defensive pose and quickly put her hands on her hips.

Harry chuckled quietly and answered Ginny's knowing smile with his own.

"Now that is the Hermione I know - hands on her hips and bossing us around."

"Excuse me? I am defiantly not bossy. You cold ask anyone and they would tell you that…"

"Oh but me and Ron have discussed it on several occasions and realised that we quite agree in that part. He, by the way, I believe quite likes that quality of yours. He told me that he especially likes to …. Mphmmh… while you are mpmmphh. Hermione! It's not nice to violently try and silence me! It was important."

"I knew you would have seen the spell coming. Now could we please stop talking about him and go have lunch?" She straightened out her clothes because Harry had tried to struggle out of her silencing bear hug.

"This is a free country you know. I can speak of whomever I please."

"I'd rather talk about Snape's armpits than Ron."

"Well, I imagine he never shaved his armpits so therefore they must have been hairy…black hairs? Or what do you think Hermione?… Since his hair was all greasy then I think his armpits were probably all stinky from the sweat…"

"Harry!"

The three friends disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

¤

They had a delicious meal which Harry insisted to pay for, saying that they deserved it, because everybody had been looking at them, just for the reason that he was with two amazingly beautiful women.

"You know, I'm such a boring celebrity. I am hardly ever in danger anymore, I don't cheat on my girlfriend and I am going to marry her in two weeks." He took his fiancées hand and squeezed it lightly. "Finally Pravati and Luna can write something really dashing about me. A threesome. Breaking story that'll be."

"Pravati and Luna? Where are they?" Hermione was turning her head nervously to see if anybody besides Neville had recognised her. It seemed nobody had or at least they didn't bother to come and say hello.

"Oh you don't know yet, that's right, " Ginny exclaimed. "Neville is married to Luna now. Sometime during last year, wasn't it Harry? The Boy Who Lived nodded in answer. " I bet he already owled her and she is putting together a story as we speak. But Pravati…. Well she'll do about anything to get a story. I bet she is somewhere near, in disguise, to see how you act when you don't know you are being watched. That's her speciality these days. Sometimes I think she is pulling a Rita to get her stories."

"Oh this is just what I need - Pravati flying around. Soon everyone will know I am back for the wedding. That will be a blast. Then everyone can have a go at me."

"Oh don't worry, "Harry said and tried to catch a fly that had been zooming past but it narrowly escaped and flew out of the open window nearby. "I think that my dashing bride to be will catch the most of attention during these last weeks of freedom. Weddings are one women's favourite topics as far as I have realized and since you are marrying a celebrity such as myself…"

"Oh do shut up Harry!" Ginny punched him lightly on the arm. "You are too full of yourself."

The banter continued and Hermione loved seeing the two of them so happy together. She realised that when Harry would join them for the visit to the Burrow, then the main topic would be the upcoming wedding and that would most certainly draw the attention away from the topic of her resent past and hopefully also the reasons of her and Ron's break-up 5 years prior to present time.

"Hey lovebirds." Both turned their heads from whispering something to each other. "Ginny? Burrow? Remember?"

"Ah right! Good thing you reminded Hermione." She turned to Harry. "Honey, I am dragging 'Mione to see Mum and Dad today so she can gain a few pounds and I was hoping you are going to honour us with your presence?"

"Well, I have to think about it…" Harry burst out laughing. "Of course I am coming. What time?"

"Well, I believe around 7 o'clock? Yes, let's meet at my place and apparate together. Bring a bottle of wine, will you?"

Harry nodded. "I've got to run. I've got a meeting with this new broom maker. The broom is designed especially for Quiddich. He wants me to test ride it and if I like it then I was given instructions to order for the whole team." Harry was beaming when talking about the broom. "But at 7 then? I'll see you at Ginny's"

He waved at Hermione and gave Ginny a quick kiss. With a soft pop! he was gone.

¤

Lindsay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Door. Hall. Living room. Sofa.

Hermione and Ginny nearly collapsed onto the sofa and their load of shopping bags dropped form mid-air (where they had floated thanks to a levitating spell) and hit the coffee table and some even hitting the floor beside the table.

"Are you sure we have to go to the Burrow," Hermione asked Ginny, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Oh yes. If we are not doing this today then you'll try and get out of it another day. I know you well enough Hermione. We are going. It isn't like you to be such a coward. Don't forget - you are a Gryffindor after all." Ginny also rested her head back and closed her eyes. "What's the time anyway?"

"Are you actually asking me to open my eyes, because if so, do have mercy. Gryffindor or no - this afternoon of shopping somehow seems more lethal than Voldemort."

Hermione didn't exactly feel like going to the Burrow. She was completely beat. And besides that she had the oddest feeling about going there.

_'What is wrong with me. Molly and Arthur were like my own mum and dad at one time and I should be delighted to see them. Well, actually I would love to see them, so what on earth is bothering me? Ron doesn't live there anymore, nor do any of the rest of the Weasly boys so there is absolutely no danger. Ron cannot kill me with his looks full of hatred, Gred and Forge can't make me lose my temper by dropping sly hints about Ron and me(or slip me canary creams for that matter), Fleur and Bill will not be there to send me knowing looks… You have to go. Now open your eyes and tell your dear friend the time if you please.'_

"Alright, alright. I am opening my eyes because it looks as if you are even more reluctant to do so. It's… My god! 15 minutes to seven!"

Both women bolted up as if they had just realised they were going to be late for the Hogwarts Express."15 minutes to seven," they screamed in unison and sent each other the same panicking look.

---

Harry apparated behind the door to Ginny's apartment and knocked. Nothing. He knocked once more. Still nothing. He was already beginning to worry because this was not like Ginny at all to keep him waiting. Sometimes his hand had hardly touched the door when it already flew open.

Finally he saw the door opening.

Ginny, what on earth were you doing I waited for…" He stopped in mid-sentence because Ginny was holding open the door, wearing a very short white skirt with some blouse that he didn't even bother to register. _'Oh boy… now we're in trouble!'_

"Harry? Eyes up here." She pointed on her face. "My face is still up here not down there with my legs."

Harry was still glancing down, but tried to focus on her face somewhat also.

"Er…"

"What is it? Is the skirt too short? Are my legs too fat? Harry? Say something?" Ginny was eyeing her new skirt nervously and fiddling with the hem nervously.

Finally he managed to croak out, "No it's perfect." and backed her against the wall.

He was about to ravish her mouth when Ginny squealed out, "No! Harry! Hermione's here, you daft prick!"

She swatted him on the shoulder hard and forced him to let go of her while pointing her index finger towards his chest, emphasizing her words by poking her sharp finger into his chest.

"You! Stop doing that while Hermione is here! I'll go change into something else, otherwise mom will have kittens when she sees you like this."

"Ginny! No, I like the skirt. What's wrong with me? What did I do?"

She laughed and kept walking towards the bedroom while Hermione came to see what the racket was all about. She eyed Harry up and down and finally commented, "Well, you might consider putting the sword away."

'Sword?' It took Harry just a second to realise exactly what part of his body Hermione was referring to. He thought he must have resembled significantly to a beetroot. He was about to stammer some lame apology when Hermione stated, that she knew Harry would like the skirt and then walked calmly to the kitchen with a smirk plastered to her face.

_Shit. I shouldn't be thinking this, but at this exact moment I wish Hermione was still back in Brazil. Damn! Well, I guess it's better to take Hermione's remarks than get them from Molly or Arthur. _

"Oi Harry! Come on! Cheer up! I think it's a rather positive, don't you?" Hermione was still smirking and sipping on some white wine.

"Excuse me… What is positive?" Harry was looking utterly confused. Ever since Hermione came back Harry didn't understand her all that well from time to time. She had been a bit sharp-tongued in Hogwarts but now… Well, now was another business entirely. Some of her remarks would have made Malfoy cry.

Hermione interrupted his thoughts by saying, "What is positive? Well, the fact that you like Ginny. I thought…that…was an obvious sign." She smiled devilishly at Harry who tried to murder one of his oldest friends with merely a look.

"Okay. I'm ready. We can go." Ginny stopped dead in her tracks as she watched Harry staring daggers at Hermione who pretended not to notice and emptied her glass.

"What happened? Would one of you care to explain?" Ginny's eyes turned from one to the other.

"Oh nothing really Ginny. I was just saying that I think its lovely Harry fancies you." Harry sent Hermione one last murderous look and turned to Ginny offering her his hand. "Shall we apparate, my lovely lady?"

"Well of course my lovely knight." Ginny smiled up at her fiancé and glided over to slip her hand into his.

"And a true knight he is." Hermione commented.

Pop!

¤

The trio apparated in front of the Burrow. The sun was setting and painting the surroundings in red and orange tones, a flock of birds was chatting in the branches of a nearby tree and St. Ottery Catchpole was looking magical (don't we all know why). Harry and Ginny knocked on the door while Hermione opted to stand behind them being shielded by Harry's huge frame.

Molly opened the door. "Well why Harry and Ginny! Isn't this a wonderful surprise! You could have told us you were coming I would have made something special!" She hugged the both of them several times. "Everything is alright? Isn't it? There are no worries with the ceremony? You are still getting married, right?"

"Mom! Of course we are! What is the matter with you? Well, we did have a reason to come actually, but this time there are three of us instead of two…"

"Dear Lord! You are pregnant aren't you?" Harry couldn't tell if Molly would have been happy or sad at the thought of a grandchild. His bride to be however decided to be the station manager and derail his pleasant train of thought with a scream : "Mom! Please let me finish for once, will you! We came with someone who is anxious to see you…"

Harry stepped aside and revealed a young woman who looked like she had been starving for months. Molly eyed her up and down , but the only feature that she found familiar were the eyes of this woman.

"Hi Mrs. Weasly," Hermione said barely above a whisper.

Mrs. Weasly had a lot of grey in her hair and the wrinkles of worry were a bit deeper than Hermione last remembered seeing them, but other than that Mrs.Weasly had not changed a bit. In a strange way it was very comforting to see that some things stay the same. The Burrow looked the same, as if it could use some fixing up, but Hermione preferred it this way. At the moment she would not have wanted to be anywhere else.

"H-Hermione?" Mrs.Weasly's eyes started to water when who it was she was talking to.

The younger woman nodded, but didn't move.

"Oh my dear girl. Come here."

Mrs. Weasly hugged her tightly, as if she had come back from the dead and then held her at arms length. "Dear Merlin! Have you been held prisoner somewhere? My dear child you look like you have not eaten for months! Come on in. I'll fix something in a bit."

They followed Molly to the kitchen where she sat them down put the kettle on the stove and refused any offerings of help.

"Arthur should be back any minute now," she glanced towards their wizarding clock which now had so many hands that anybody else besides Mr. And Mrs Weasly could hardly make anything out of it.

Mrs. Weasly insisted that Hermione tell her everything that had happened in her life since leaving for Brazil.  
"Well, I was rather in a hurry when I rushed off to Brazil, very unlike me, so when I got there I had quite a bit to worry about. I barely had enough money to live on for a week, but I also had to apply for Medi-witch training. I was welcomed with open arms and since I was a rather good student back at Hogwarts---"

Harry and Ginny simply snorted upon hearing her say that.

"--- I got a room of my own on the campus near school and also a small scholarship if I could keep my grades on a certain level."  
Ginny took the kettle from the stove and poured the boiling water over the tea leaves. Hermione inhaled the smell of the tea, the kitchen of the Burrow. It was her childhood. Harry and Ginny and Mrs. Weasly… She could still remember the summers at the Burrow… laughing, eating breakfast at the same table with the Weaslys and Harry, going to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies, playing exploding snap and chess… Ron…

"Do you still only want a slice of lemon in your tea?" Ginny was guiding her off the memory lane just in time.

"Well, I suppose so. I haven't had tea since…God knows when." Ginny passed her a cup with steaming tea and a slice of lemon floating in it like a raft.

"Thanks Gin." Hermione took the mug of steaming tea gratefully from Ginny and placed it quickly on the table in front of her. "Ouch," she said blowing on her hands.

"You left off at the part where you had just got to Brazil, dear." Mrs. Weasly was by the stove muttering spells and making the potatoes peel themselves.

"Molly! I'm home!" Mr. Weasly's voice floated into the kitchen and Hermione was surprised at how fast Mrs. Weasly dropped everything she was doing to go greet her husband. She wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Do you think that when we are as old as they are, we will be like them Gin?"

"Like who? My parents? Aw Harry, you are such a softy. You're getting all mushy now the wedding is drawing near, aren't you?" Ginny sat in Harry's lap and pinched his cheeks lovingly. Harry put his arms around Ginny and pulled her closer.

"Is there something entirely wrong with wanting to be with my sweetie?" Harry kissed Ginny on the lips and stared lovingly into her eyes.  
"Oh please continue you two," Hermione said, crossing her arms on her chest, "my second hobby is watching home-made porn."

"Hermione!" Harry was gawking at her his face bearing such a horrified expression, that Hermione and Ginny just had to laugh.

"Honey, I have got used to it already, you should try too." Ginny was caressing Harry's cheek as if she was calming a small child.

"Hermione is just…" She cast a look towards the woman sitting at the end of the table in her jeans and a simple white top." …bitter. " The read headed woman was giving Hermione such a look as if she were the embodiment of an angel, minus wings.

"Harry, restrain that little devil of yours. I'm going to calm my nerves on the porch."  
_------_  
_Ginny is a real devil in an angels skin. Who would have thought? Me and bitter? Yes, well I suppose she is right. She would probably be too if she was in my shoes.  
_

_I remember this garden, this house too well. All the great memories. The guys and Ginny playing Quiddich in this garden, me reading…oh well alright... Me pretending to read so I could sneak a peak up there to see how Ron was doing. Playing chess in the living room with Ron…Coming down to breakfast, wondering whether Ron would be down there…  
_

_It all came down to Ron somehow. Seeing him today…I thought that I was over him. I taught myself to hate him enough…but still…that awkward feeling I got when he was near me… just like when we were still together. The butterflies in my stomach are still there whenever he is near me. It was never like that with Raoul, was it? Oh come off it, you never really loved Raoul. I just needed him, to forget Ron and was hurt because he had the nerve to cheat on me with Francesca. Why was I still thinking about Ron after I broke up with Raoul? I never even cared enough about Raoul to pine over him, I just felt bad because he had the nerve to cheat on the great Hermione Granger.  
_

_I better get back inside before I smoke another one of these.  
------ _

Lindsay.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ron stood in front of his favourite house in the whole wide world after the Hogwarts Castle – The Burrow. It was a beautiful evening with the birds flying around amelessly and the sun setting, painting the sky in all the beautiful golden yellow, orange and red tones you can imagine. There was a small warm breeze ruffling his hair gently and he swore he could actually see two squirrels chasing each other through the branches of a nearby tree. With his current paycheck he could afford a perfect apartment in the center of Wizarding London, but he always felt strangely lonely there. Well, whenever he was there anyway, because he preferred to bury himself in work. Workaholic was the word Muggles would use.He was home to see his parents almost every other Sunday, but now he had not seen them for almost two months. He was going to come on Sunday, but he had felt restless this evening and he knew exactly who was to blame. Hermione Granger.

It wasn't about the way she looked or what she did... it was about the whole essence of her being on the same continent, in the same country, in the same city and, for all that is magical and holy, even in the same part of London. He actually envied Harry who could still spend time with her, being her friend. He had known with some sixth sense, that they were more than competent in fing up this wonderful thing that they had. Now, he would have given anything to have an invisibility cloack just to follow her around all day long. Hermione Granger.

_´Or was she still a Granger? Maybe she had some sort of a fancy last name now and an even fancier Brazilian stud to go with the name... Uhh. Stop it!´_  
He breathed in and started walking up towards the front door of his childhood home.

--------

"Oh Harry! You are such fun to have around the house. I am ever so happy that you were the one to charm my little Ginny." Molly was gazing fondly at Harry and ruffling Ginnys hair._Oh so Harry and Ginny are here for dinner? Thank you spirits. Having them around alwways makes dealing the whole ´family life issue´a lot easier_ Ron thought to himself.  
"Oh I bet he's done a lot more than just charmed Ginny," Hermione remarked and gulped down some wine, almost choking on it, because Ginny kicked her under the table, making her cough violently.  
Ron walked in to find his parents and the soon-to-be newlyweds laughing hard and Her resembling an overripe coughing tomato. She. The same woman who had been the subject of his thoughts every day for as long as he could remember.  
The look in Hermiones eyes told him that she had recognized his presence also, but to his great fortune she still had something in her throat and was still coughing so hard that she couldn't utter one coherent word. Actually he couldn't even tell wether she wanted to say something or not. The only thing visible to him was the fact that she didn't approve of his presence.  
"Mom, dad you ought to be ashamed of yourself. Hermione here comes to visit from Neverland, leaving behind Peter Pan and Tinkerbell and all other lovely creatures form her fairytale life and you give her a bite of what seems to be a poisonous apple that she is choking on."

„Ron, darling! Why didn't you tell me you were coming today! Not that its bad, I am of course delighted to see you honey, as always, but if you would have told me that all of you were coming I would have made your favourite dishes. Look how nice it is - all of you here together.. The Dream team. Isn't it nice!" Molly was chatting away merrily not noticing the tention between Ron and Hermione and the intensity of the stare the two were sharing.Spraks were flying from their eyes. Harry and Ginny however did take notice of the fact and shared a look of amusement. The evening had been lovely but now it was promising to be ever so much more interesting.  
"Yes Hermione, indeed. Isn't it lovely." Ron directed this ball of sarcasm towards Hermiones courtyard and she could have probably murdered with the mere flick of her eyelashes, because her eyes were flashing furiously with anger.  
"Oh yes Mr. Weasly, it is very lovely indeed," Hermione flashed a smile in Rons direstion that never reached here eyes but it made the young redhead weak in the knees nontheless and he hated himself for that. He decided to take a seat next to Hermione because he just couldn't help himself. He hated himself for it, but he couldn't help himself. He never could. Besides, he knew it would irritate Hermione to no end.  
"Dad I brought you a little something," Ron said putting a bottle of whisky on the table, „and Mom here is a little something for you also. " Another bottle, this time red wine, found its way on the table.  
"Oh Ronnie, you shouldn't have. You know we never drink this unless you and your brothers are over."  
"Oh well, no wonder. Its the only way they can tolerate you lot," Hermione piped in and took another sip.  
"Oh miss Tomato. You managed to clean your airways enough to start spurting out sarcasm I see," Ron smiled at Hermione flirtatiously. „Although, that was a weak remark. I expected something better of you." He pinched her chin lightly just to irritate her some more.

_Damn. He noticed me beeing...slightly redder than usual._

„Oh this is lovely! Just like old times!" Molly clapped her hands together in delight."Not quite like old times though Mom," Ginny piped in and deciding to get back at Hermione added as an afterthought, „then they would have been snogging somewhere in the end of the night, when they thought nobody noticed when they disappeared after dinner or luch or sometimes breakfast at Hogwarts." Ginny smiled broadly at her brother and friend who were resembling something very red indeed.  
"Ginny.." Hermione breathed out in shock. „What is this? Get-back-at-Hermione night and nobody told me? Why didn't you tell me I would have brought my armour and ammunition." She smiled a small catlike smile as she directed her gaze over the couple sitting across from her. Ginny gulped almost audibly and Harrys face mached Ginnys haircolour.  
Ron didn't trust his mouth to say anything. Instead he conjured up whiskey glasses for everyone and another wine glass for himself. He tapped both bottles and they opened themselves and poured out some liquid for everyone.  
Molly eyed Ron and Hermione in shock for a moment and then tried to gain her composure, Mr. Weasly was simply grinning to himself, Harry was trying to look as if he hadn't heard a thing Ginny said and the abovenamed redheaded elflike angel was mighty pleased witherself because the main attention was still on Ron and Hermione.  
"Hey Harry," Ron adressed his oldest friend, „put a leash on your beast. She's making accusations I am not sure I can block."  
"Beast? Well, excuse me Ronald! I am your sister and..."  
Hermione, however, decided that it was definately the time for a cigarette because the brother versus sister fight was capturing all the attention which provided her with the time to sneack outside. As she lit the cigarette she thought back on these accusations that Ginny had made. Oh but at times these little snog brakes that she and Ron had been taking... Hot and bothered was the right expression to be used at the present situation she was in.  
_Sweet Merlin. What is wrong with me? I havent had... I haven't even thought about... I mean I have thought but I haven't wanted to for a long time. And it has been quite a while you know... _She slapped her forehead with her free hand. _Stop thinking about sex! Especially sex with Ron. But sex with Ron was... magical to say the least..._

„So besides smoking you've taken up hurting yourself? Where are the cutmarks. Let me see." Ron was whispering somewhere near her ear and sending little shivers all over her body. He touched her wrist as if to see if there was anything to prove his point. Electricity.  
She could have recognized his voice anywhere.What she didn't realise was how Ron had gotten so close to her, without her noticing. She could make out a soft smell of whisky and his aftershave. She let herself linger in it for just a moment.  
_Wrong. I shouldn't have done that._

Her knees were giving in and she was feeling a bit dizzy as she pulled her wrist from Ron's reach and gripped the railing of the porch. He was still breathing so close that she could feel his breath on her skin. She could swear that their lips were just mere inches apart.

_Enough Hermione. Get out! Get out while you can! I mean NOW!_

"Sorry Weasly, cheaters are not my type," Hermione managed to croack out, her voice still not completley hiding her true feelings as she brushed past him. If Ron had just listened more, instead of letting anger take over, he would have heard the little trembles that even found their way into Hermiones short sentence.  
Instead of noticing, Ron acted like, well Ron. As Hermione was leaving to go back inside, he grabbed her arm and pull her up against him.  
"Yeah?" He breathed looking her straight in the eye and making her do the same.  
A rush of blood and hormones shot all through her body making even her toes tingle and feel more alive than she could remember.  
„Yeah." Hermione pulled herself free from his grasp and managed to get to the door without stumbling, although she was sure she was bound to.  
"Kissing a smoker is like licking an ashtray. Ashtary-licking is not one of my hobbies. Make your conclusions, Granger." Run pushed past her and left her standing there in utter disbelief.

_'Stupid git! He ruined the perfect moment! What perfect moment? Do you actually mean that if he had not said that, if you had not said... whatever. Do you actually mean that you would have kissed him? No! Well... No!... Actually...  
What is wrong with me while he is around? I am perfectly normal composed woman but when he is around I...  
Stop it Hermione! You do not care about him! You do not care! You do not care what he thinks, what he does, what he says. You don't feel anything towards him. Nothing. Never again. Just hate. Hate. Got it? Good.  
I wonder why he came alone. Where is his wife, or at least his girlfriend? Didn't Ginny say...  
Stop it!'_

The evening rolled on with dessert, wine and whisky. Harry and Ginny were holding hands under the table and looking at each other every once in a while drunkedly and lovingly. Ron and Hermione were furiously sarcastic to one another every chance they got and Arthur had been yawning widely for the last hour already.At least thats what it seemed like to Mrs Weasly.  
From Harrys point of view things were seeming a little different.  
_Ron and Hermione are even more sarcastic towards one another after the time they had both spent a few minutes out on the porch, but at the same time... Ron is definately flirting with Hermione and every time their hands (or for that matter probably feet too) happen to touch they both flinch ever so slightly. This is almost as amusing as I remembered . I know am avoiding making eyecontact with Molly and Arthur, or for that matter with even Ron... I hope they won't notice. But God that skirt..._  
Harry squeezed Ginnys hand to make her look at him and make her think the same things that he was thinking, although by the look she gave him – she already was on the same page with him.Ginny gazed Harry deep in the eyes, as he squeezed her hand._  
I bet he is thinking the same thing I am. He is. Now we just have to find a way to get out of here. We cannot go to my place.. where would Hermione sleep then? We are not exactly quiet. We must think of something. I hope mom and dad haven't noticed anything. But they probably haven't with Ron and Hermione flirting! They are mean to each other and they are flirting. What a weird combination. But at the same time – I would not call either one of them actually normal.  
_

Ron eyed the soon-to-be wife and husband.  
_My god! Harry is practically undressing Ginny with his eyes and he probably thinks the rest of us are completely and utterly oblivious to the fact. Daft prick he is. I never realised Hermione was so... but at the same time...this banter between us has always... damn it woman!  
_

Hermione was staring at Harry and Ginny quite opnely.  
_Seriously. This is unreal! Those two... God! How am I going to sleep tonight? Are they going to Harrys place? I sure hope so. Otherwise... I am going to have to stay up all night long... and it will not be enjoyable.I really should stop drinking. I am quiiiiite... _She finished her drink and set her sight towards Ron. _... drunk._

„Well, Mr and Mrs Weasly it has been lovely," Harry said getting up, „but we really should get going." Ginny quickly stood up next to him and Harry grabbed her hand a little hurriedly.

_The perfect Sunday School Boy._ Hermione smiled to herself. „Yes fair ladies and LONELY KNIGHTS. We really shoud get this SHOW on the road." Hermione waggeled her eyebrows at Ginny and Harry suggestively as she also got up.  
"Yes, I think that is a good idea, seeing as Hermione is so drunk and she does not realise what she is saying anymore, that might be a wise decition. Come on Harry...let's walk a little before we go home. Ron can make sure Hermione gets home alright." Ginny grinned devilishly while grabbing Harrys hand, kissed her mother and father goodbye and with a soft pop! they were gone._  
_Hermione was completely dumbfounded. She had never thought Ginny would just abandon her in the lions cave to be..._ravished?_  
"Well, yes...umm... Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, it has indeed been lovely." Hermione hugged the both of them and could see that Mrs. Weaslys eyes were once more watering as she looked at her and Ron standing next to each other. „I think I can get to Ginnys apartment allright just by myself..."  
"No darling! I would not hear of it! Ron will make sure you get there allright, right dear?" Molly directed her sharp gaze at her youngest son.  
"Yes, Mom. Do not fear. I will see that the lady gets home safe." He hugged his mother and father who both seemed very caught up in memories ad they eyed himself and Hermione.  
"Well, Ron. Try not to splinch yourself."_  
_


End file.
